


New Beginnings

by pedrhoe_pascal



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/M, Identity Reveal, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal
Summary: 3 years ago you and Mando were on a mission together and got separated, you've been separated since. Now, you've just been reunited and its not the way you had imagined.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 28
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is my first Mando piece.  
> And I may or may not add parts to this depending on the feedback I get!

It all ended three years ago. You and Mando had been working together for months. Usually, you fought side by side, covering for one another. There was one bounty that you underestimated and it caused the two of you to get separated. And worst of all, Mando only knew you by your code name; Pim.

-3years ago-

You and Mando had gotten separated, and things were getting ugly on your end. 

"I've got the bounty. How are you doing?", Mando's voice asked through your comm. 

You threw one of your attackers off with a grunt.

"Not great, but…", you were cut off by your own piercing scream caused when a knife punctured the back of your shoulder. 

"Pim? PIM? Where are you? I'll come pick you up"

Mando's voice was panicked, the most panicked you've heard in the months of working together. You have a quick gage of your situation. You had multiple open wounds, soaking your attire with blood. Bruised and aching muscles and you were tired beyond belief.You wanted nothing more than for him to come and help but, your current 3 attackers were new and fresh. Not to mention the fact that they had called for back up and based off of how many of their brothers you already killed, lots would becoming.

"Go, Mando. It's not safe, at least not now."

Mando had started to object but you cut him off, "Don't bother arguing, we both know I'll win." 

"Fine. But, you better come back to me.", his voice was sombre and heartbreaking.

"You know I'll always be a pain in your ass."

"The best kind.", he says with something that almost sounds like a sad chuckle.

"Is that a laugh I hear tin-can? C'mon now, don't go all human on me. I'll see your shiny ass soon." 

That was the last thing you said to him. Soon after your sarcastic remark, your comm had been damaged, causing a high pitched tone to run through your ear. Without Mando around and your promise to find him, you knew you had to move fast. You subdued your last 3 attackers before backup came and quickly took off towards the opposite side of the planet. You were in agonizing pain and now without the adrenaline, you could seriously feel it. You had full intension to return to your Mandalorian but, you had no credits on you. All your belongings and things of value were on the RazorCrest. Maybe he would come back for you in the few days once things had calmed down. He didn't and you didn't blame him, you two weren't quite welcome on the majority of this planet and you told him you were coming to him. 

You finally settled in a small isolated village, even though you were on the same planet it felt like a whole new galaxy. No one wanted to kill you and the people were peaceful. A lovely woman took you in, she gave you lodging in return for your work at her cantina. She even paid you atop that to help you pay for the essentials but, it wasn't enough for you to save for a ship. So, you worked day and night; picking up small jobs all over the place in hopes to save enough credits for a ship. With all your efforts and rationing, it took you two years to have enough for the smallest (and barely functioning) ship. Two years, you knew Mando had moved on. Nonetheless, the moment you got on the ship you searched the neighbouring planets for him. You were too late. He'd moved on and had most likely forgotten about you and so you went back to your old life, one before Mando. Living as a solo bounty hunter was lonelier then you'd remembered. It took a while for you to focus on your bounties rather than looking for the Mandalorian. But, after nearly a year you'd gotten used to the isolation and sparse life you lived. You accepted that he couldn't have just sat and waited around for you, he had to move on. Maybe you'd see each other again but, as of now, you were no longer partners.

-Present Time-

Your current bounty had brought you to the Outer Rim, on Vallt. Vallt is a frozen wasteland, it's harsh weather made it unwelcoming. If you were hiding here, it was a last resort and you really didn't want to be found. You only agreed to this stupid hunt because you were promised 300 credits. For you and your little ship, that was huge. Nonetheless, you were beginning to regret coming. You weren't sure your hunk of junk could withstand the freezing temperatures. While landing, at about twenty feet up in the air, your ship dropped dead. You hit the ground, accompanied by the sound of crushing metal.

"Shit.", you au quietly to yourself.

You wrapped yourself up with nearly all the clothing you owned in hopes to keep warm on Vallt. Your ship was still down when you went to leave, which wasn't a good sign. Still, you wanted to take a look at the damage from the outside; maybe things looked worse than they were. Your hopeful thinking was soon crushed when you stepped outside the ship. The cost to fix it was probably greater than what you paid for it. A gust of cold air doesn't let you dwell on anything, you need shelter and you need it now.

You find yourself a cantina and are grateful for its warmth, even if it smells like stale sweat.

"What's a naked soul like you doing on this icicle?", asks the bartender jokingly.

He's broad with blue Valltii skin and a deep booming voice but, he still comes across as welcoming and gentle.

"I'm looking for G-Fokath. Do you know him?"

"G? Of course I do! He's been here for a while. He was real quiet at first, kept to himself. I, unfortunately, broke him out of his shell. He turned out to be a real sleaze-ball."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Sure, he was just here. Said he was headed outside, had some business to take care of."

"Shit"

You yell a 'thank you' while you dart back outside. He may have caught word that you were here and he was trying to make a fast escape. When you bust back outside you look down for footprints but, the harsh weather already covered your own footprints. You look up at the bright white terrain, maybe you'd see him leaving y foot. Before you can even complete a full scan of the landscape, grunts and the sounds of blasters ring from behind the cantina. You grab your only pistol and rush towards the noise. You find your bounty but, he's not alone. The bounty is fighting or rather kicking the ass, of an armoured figure whose back is towards you. The armoured figure is forced to take a knee, to which G-Fokath takes full advantage of by smashing the butt of his gun across the armoured head. G-Fokath stands over the possibly unconscious body, gun raised to their head. He never gets a chance to take the shot because you shoot him in the leg and are quick to jump atop him. You knock him unconscious and cuff him.His leg wound is minor, it was just enough to distract him.

You weren't quite sure when you realized that the armoured figure was Mando. But, you knew it was him. You turn back towards Mando, he's staring. Even though his blank helmet is the only thing looking back t you, you can tell he's shocked. You walk towards him, offering s helping hand off the ground, he ignores you. 

"Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

He pushes past you coldly, grabbing the bounty, you speak up.

"Excuse me? That's mine, I just saved your ass."

"Well, I found him and I don't feel like fighting you."

"Fine. But, if your going to take my bounty can you at least drop me off on the nearest habitable planet. You know one that isn't a frozen wasteland."

"You don't have a ship?", his voice is still monotone.

"Nope. Not anymore, it died mid-air here. And on top of it quitting on me, the crash landing did a solid number of it."

Mando is quiet and there's nothing to indicate any kind of emotion.

"Please? I'm basically giving you my 300 credits with him.", you say while motioning to the body he holds. 

"You're carrying him.", he says while throwing the dead weight to your feet. 

When the Razor Crest comes into view a surge of yearning course through your chest. This has once been a place you called home, now you felt like a burden.

"Freeze him.", Mando says without looking back to you and crawling into the cockpit.

"Right. Sorry.", you say quietly while closing the hatch and doing as you were told. 

You'd be lying if you said you hadn't dreamt and thought about reuniting with Mando but, you never thought it'd be like this. It was hostile and the air felt thick with guilt. Why guilt, neither of you had done anything wrong? Once the vapour disappears from the ship, you made your way to the cockpit. Mando was attending to the dashboard, preparing to take off. A small cooing noise brought your attention to the right. There sat the cutest green child sucking on a necklace. His big beady eyes were filled with wonder and innocence. You crouch down to his level.

"And who might you be?"

"He's just a kid.", Mando says. 

You don't break eye contact with the child and continue to use your soft voice.

"Well, I can see that. Where'd you come from and how'd you get here?", you finish by gently poking his button nose. The kid smiles with tiny teeth and gives you a happy gurgle in response.

"He was a bounty but, he's an innocent child so I'm hoping to return him to his family."

"May I sit with him?"

You address Mando that time. You sense his frustration with you, so as long as you're on his ship you'll only do what you have permission to do. It felt weird, this was once a space you felt welcomed and most relaxed. A place you ran about without a second thought. Now, you felt uncomfortable no matter what you were doing and were scared your actions would further anger the Mandalorian. Mando paused before answering and for a moment you thought you had crossed a line.

"Yes."

"Thank you, sorry."

You picked up the kid and sat down with him on top of your lap. The silence was uncomfortable but talking with Mando so formally, was somehow worse. So, you talked and played with the child, it didn't take long for you to create nicknames for the child. You often called him 'little green bean' or just 'bean'.

Passing planets and jumping into hyperspace, you knew you were passing totally habitable planets. However, you were too scared to question him. The little green bean had fallen asleep in your arms, which was adorable, but it left the cockpit in silence. Every second the cockpit remained silent your chest got heavier with guilt, guilt you couldn't place. 

"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't welcome me with open arms after all these years but, I also didn't think you'd be with mad at me."

You weren't quite sure what you were apologizing for. You did exactly what you said you'd do and so did he. Mando remained silent for a moment.

"You said you'd come back, that I'd see you soon. Do you know how long I waited and hoped you walk back into the Razor Crest?" 

You could hear the tension in his voice. He was upset that you hadn't returned as you said. You look at him with soft eyes, he's not looking at you but you know that he can feel your stare.

"I tried, I really tried. I didn't have any credits or ship. I worked for two years to be able to afford the cheapest ship I could find, to find you. I checked all the surrounding planets but, it's been two years. You moved on, you had to."

His silence forces you to continue, "You couldn't come back for me. We were wanted dead, I had survived by hiding. I need you to know that I wanted to get back to you as fast as I could and I did everything I could to get that done. I was just too late."

You finish with tears in your eyes. You blamed yourself for what had happened and clearly so didMando.

You guys silently flew to a planet you didn't know, besides the fact that it was where Mando was turning the bounty in. 

"Stay here with the kid."

"You want me to stay?"

"You're useful right now. Stay that way if you want to stick around."

You don't get a chance to process what he's said, never mind respond to it before he left with the bounty.

The green bean sadly coos once Mando leaves. You wonder how long they've been together, how much they've bonded. Bean waddles around the ship, back towards the cockpit. You follow him slowly, scanning the inside the ship. It looks relatively the same, a little messier, not that you blame him. Between hunting and flying, cleaning was not at the forefront of your mind. You also realize its emptier, all the things that you had brought and collected throughout your time together was all gone. Your chest constricts painfully, you always said he had moved on but seeing it was a gut-wrenching reality. Mando really had moved on, erased you from his life entirely. You want to snoop around more than anything but didn't. You knew how much he liked his privacy and you didn't have the heart to disregard his boundaries. You look to the cockpit and see that Bean is trying to get it. You help him up and sit him on your lap in the passenger seat again. He reaches towards the dash and you're quick to twist the ball off for him. When Mando returns, the two of you are seated on the ground across from each other. You're rolling the ball to one another, the child giggling when he rolls the ball towards you. Mando didn't say anything but, the sight made his heart swell and he realized how much he cared for the two of you and how much he missed you in his life. When you realize Mando's presence your quick to stand to your feet, ball in hand. 

"Sorry, he just wanted to play."

Your actions and voice break Mando's heart. He's been angry and cold-shouldered with you and it's made you scared and remorseful towards him. You had given him a brief explanation of what happened but, he'd given you nothing in return. He wasn't sure why he was angry or why he was directing it onto you. Truth was, he'd held hope to be reunited with you again and his heart stopped when he saw you on Vallt. He was always scared that the worst has happened to you. Suddenly, you were alive, in front of him and beating the shit out of his bounty. He wanted to wrap his arms around you and tell you how much he missed you. But, instead, his head told him to steer clear. You were stripped from his life before, who's to say it wouldn't happen again.

"It's fine. So long as he's safe and happy."

The two of you had once again been left in silence once you put Bean to bed. You thought that the two of you were lost in thought. Mando's voice cuts through your train of thought.

"Why do you keep apologizing?"

"I'm sorry?", you ask ironically.

"You're always apologizing. While we're talking or passing each other, you're always saying 'sorry'. You even say it quietly under your breath as if I can't hear it."

"Oh, I don't mean to be annoying I-"

You're cut off by Mando and he even turns to face you, "No, I don't want another apology. I just want to know why."

"Well, it's my fault what happened 3 years ago and now I've come crawling back like a stowaway."

It hurt to admit your guilt out loud but it is how you feel. Even if you did all you could after he left, hindsight is 20/20. Maybe you should have fought harder, paid more attention and not have gotten separated, you wouldn't be where you are now.

"I don't blame you, Pim. I blame myself, I left you."

"I told you to."

"We were a team, I shouldn't have ever left you. No matter what. I thought you had died, or worse. I'm sorry for my actions lately, I was just scared you'd disappear again. That I would fail you."

Tears well in your eyes and you get up from your seat. You straddle him and tightly hug him with your head tucked in his neck. His arms wrap around you lightly, as if you'll break if he's too rough.

"Don't ever say or think, that you failed me because you didn't! You saved me years ago and none of what happened was your fault."

"Okay, but on one condition. You can't blame yourself either."

"Deal. Maybe we can start over. You know a fresh start."

"A fresh start?"

"Yeah. Hi, my name is Y/N.", you say while extending your hand to him and revealing your real name.

"Y/N? Why do you mean Y/N?"

"Yes, Y/N is my real name. I usually go by Pim as a way to hide my true identity, I use it as a form of protection. Only my parents and other parental figures know my real name."

It takes him a second to process what you've said to him. He's always known you as Pim, now you're trusting him with your real name and it's the first time you've ever mentioned your parents. He looks down at our extending hand.

"You don't have t-"

"I'm Din.", he says while formally shaking your hand which is ironic considering your still in his lap. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of New Beginnings, you and Mando clear the air about what happened in the past and what will be in the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to @classictwilight for encouraging me to continue this piece!!!!  
> Find me on tumblr here; https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pedrhoepascal

Having introduced yourselves again with your real names, a lot of walls have been taken down. The two of you are once again in the cockpit and Bean sits in your lap. Din had told you about all the trouble he had gotten into since your split.

"It sounds like you took all the trouble with you."

"Are you telling me that you didn't get into any trouble?"

"Well, not the same kind. While I was working at the cantina I think I smashed nearly 100 slime-ball’s faces into the counter. Only when they deserved it of course."

"Right."

You notice that Bean is fast asleep so, you excuse yourself to put the little one in his hammock. You couldn't help but notice the musky smell of Din's cot. The sheets are tangled from the last time he slept in them. A drawer in the wall at the head of the bed is ajar. You want to open it and now what sort of personal items he may be keeping, but you withhold. He's just given you his real name and accepted you back into his life, you'll take all that you can get and nothing more.

You've always had feelings for Din but never acted on them. Now, being reunited and seeing everything that you once shared, a wave of memories and feelings are surfacing. You're having a hard time withholding it all.

You make your way back to the cockpit and discuss where you're headed next. Din explained that he and the child had had a rough few bounties and wanted to relax somewhere for a few days. The planet called Sorgan was relatively unfamiliar to you. You knew it's relatively temperate climate but nothing else.

"Have you been there before?"

"Yes. There's a village I helped out and people I trust. Plus there are kids for the child to play with."

"People you trust? A lot has changed since I first met you. When we first met I don't think you trusted anyone. Also, you've had Bean for how long and still don't have a name for him?"

Din ignores your comment about changing and trust, "I'm looking for the kids home. Naming him would mean attachment."

That sounded a lot more like the Mando you split with years ago. Luckily for you and unluckily for him, you'd learned a lot about his creed during your time together.

"But... if he's in your care, that makes him a foundling. That you're his parent until otherwise. He's a foundling, your foundling."

"I know, that's what the armourer told me. I just haven't been able to find the proper name."

"Ah. I know names are sacred to you. I'm sure a name will come to the two of you, it'll appear when you're not looking for it."

"I can't believe you remember all that."

"All what?"

"All the information I've told you about me creed."

"Of course I did. I know how important it is to you and so, I value it as such. Plus, I care for you."

Your words fall from your mouth before you can even register them. They heavily land on Din's ears. It's verbal intimacy that he hasn't experienced in a long time. It caught him off guard and even scared him. He got all in his head and never responded to you. You took his silence as a sign that you had crossed a line. So you sunk into your seat and drowned yourself in regret.

Din cares for you. He trusts you and has never been happier or more relaxed than when he's with you. When the two of you got separated he waited a long time but closed himself off again. He didn't want to allow himself to be open again only to be stripped of the happiness he'd acquired. Then, out of the blue, you were back in his life and he couldn't restrain himself. He loves you too much to do that.

Sorgan was beautiful. The greenery was so lush and full of life it reminded you of the life that existed besides bounty hunting. Once landed, Din took the kid and a crate for the stay. Bean sat in a satchel across Din's body and you took the clothes on your back, as it was all you had.

"Let me take the crate. You have the kid and I'm sure the village will be happy to see your return."

"Thank you."

It's a short walk before a small group is crowding the opening of the path. All the villagers were wearing simple clothing that was neutral earthy tones with hints of green. Din was quick to let the kid run around with the children of the village, it was clear they really loved them. 

A beautiful woman with long brown hair is the first to personally welcome Din. Her hands encase Din’s. You hadn’t realized how close he was with the village and its people, but this show of intimacy sure showed you.

“I am very happy to see you here again. Along with the village, the children are especially excited about your little one. Winta hasn’t stopped talking about you and the little one since you left.”, explains the beautiful woman.

You’re jealous. You know you shouldn’t be because you haven’t been in his life for years and you even wanted him to move on. You have no right to be jealous but your heart never let go of him. While the village is quick to welcome the returning guests, you seem to be invisible. A young woman with dirty blond hair wrapped up in intricate braids comes up to you.

“I’m assuming that crate is for you and the Mandalorian’s stay, let me show you where you can keep it.”

Her soft voice breaks you from your train of thought, “That would be wonderful, thank you.”

She walks you to a small lodge, neatly kept and filled with the soft fabrics that you assume the villagers made. 

“Will you be lodging together?”

“No, no. This can be his.”, you place the crate down at the foot of the bed.

“I didn’t think so but I wanted to make sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh well. I’m not sure it’s for me to say but the whole village thought he would stay here. With Omera and her daughter, Winta.”

“They’re close?”

“Very, she nearly took off his helmet.”

That statement makes your heart drop. His creed was so important to him, it was something that made him feel safe and at home. And during his last stay, he nearly threw it all away for this woman. You couldn’t hold in your emotions so you stayed quiet for the rest of the short walk. 

“My apologies for the small space, it’s the only one available at the moment that is close to the Mandalorian’s.”

Your lodging was closer to a shed but it still had a window, and a bed covered in welcoming linen.

“No worries. This is wonderful thank you.”

“I’ve noticed you don’t have anything with you. I can bring you some spare clothing if needed?”

“That would be more than welcomed, thank you so much, truly.”

The young woman excuses herself and you take a seat on the bed. It’s the softest, most welcoming bed you’ve had the pleasure of resting on in years. The linen that covers it is light but soft. It’s not long that the young woman returns with an armful of folded clothes.

“Thank you. I am so sorry but I never got your name.”

“Oh, I’m Viola.”

“Y/N, it’s been a pleasure.”

“I’ll leave you to change and then take you around the village if you’d like.”

“Please.”

Viola’s welcoming and kind nature was something you missed in bounty hunting and it brought you back to your days before it all. When things were simple. The clothes she brought you were mostly just long shapeless tunics. You pick an earth grey one and tie a dark green belt on your waist. The belt gives the tunic shape and has pockets sewn in so it’s functional. I slit at the collar is a little large and stops a little low, just above your breasts. It isn’t noticeable until certain movements when it’s pulled open and the valley of your chest is exposed.

You joined Viola outside the hut, letting her lead the way and share the history behind the village. Their ancestors had worked very hard for the place they now called home and felt forever indebted to Din for saving them from possible relocation or worse. They lived very simple lives, no technology or fancy wiring. Everything felt calm and at peace. 

“I’d love to make myself of value while here. I can help cook and clean or harvest. I’m not too bad of a seamstress either. So, wherever you can put me to work I’ll gladly take.”

It was true. While Din may have earned his place here, you hadn’t and you didn’t want to mooch off of his name. 

“Well we’re just finishing up a harvest season but I’m sure you can stick with me and I can find you some work.”, she says lightheartedly.

You listened as best you could to Viola about all the places and huts but you were distracted. Din was with Omera watching over the children who were playing carefree. Din seemed so... comfortable and relaxed with her. Your chest burned with heartbreak and jealousy. They stood so close together.

You and Viola started to prep for dinner tonight. They two of you sat outside with baskets of produce on either side of you and a cutting board on your lap. Cutting and chopping the produce into small chunks for a stew. The children were playing around you. Bean was the entertainment for the village kids, chasing around frogs and grunting and cooing with every failed attempt. 

Your heart always swelled when you watched Bean, you loved him more than words could describe and you’d only known him a short while. Din and Omera had disappeared which helped you keep your mind focused on the task at hand but it also made you wonder where they were and what they were doing. Why did you feel so possessive over him? 

Din was standing by his lodge watching you interact with the village. It was very domestic to see, something he hadn’t experienced in a while. When he was here last time he felt it would be a great place for the kid but now seeing you, he knows that he wants this. He wants a domestic family life, with you. Watching you care for the child and care for others makes him want you in his life forever but it also scares him.

Din’s creed and life of bounty hunting aren’t made for domestic life. According to him, he doesn’t deserve this life. Because of these thoughts, he’s distanced himself from you since you’ve arrived. He doesn’t want to get too comfortable and caught up in a bliss that doesn’t belong to him. 

He’s spent his time with Omera because she’s a familiar face and one he trusts. He nearly left the kid with her last time, so catching up didn’t seem like a big deal. Din might not be the best at expressing how he feels but that doesn’t mean he can’t read other people. Omera’s lingering touches and stares didn’t go unnoticed by Din (or you). Din kept telling himself that Omera was just friendly, but even he knew that that sounded ridiculous. Omera mistook Din’s friendly demeanour and trust as romantic affection when really, he had just considered her as a possible mother for the child. But, now he had officially taken the child in as his own and saw you better suited as a mother for the kid.

Din watched as the child got into your basket of freshly cut produce. You quickly stood up placing the cutting board where you had previously been sitting and picking up the little one. Bean let out an amused coo at the sudden movement.

“And what do you think you’re doing sweetheart?”, you ask him with a loving smile across your face.

All you get in response is his head and ears churning in confusion. This makes you let out the most beautiful and loving giggle Din has ever heard. Then you’re lifting Bean slightly above your shoulders and blowing raspberries against his belly. Of course, he can’t stop laughing and waving his little arms around. 

That right there, was everything Din wanted and more.

Chatting with villagers and keeping yourself busy ensured that the day went by relatively quickly and soon dinner was ready. There had been in the common area where everyone eats and to no surprise Din was nowhere to be seen. You assumed he was in his hut; Bean was cooing in your arms while you made 2 and a half helpings. You find a place to sit with everyone and set Bean up with his own bowl.

“Viola is going to keep an eye on you so you have to be good, okay? I’m going to be right back, I just want to make sure your daddy is eating.”, you explain to Bean.

On your way of exiting the common area, you come across Omera.

“Where are you going? You’re welcomed to eat with us.”

“Oh yeah, no. I’m just running this out to Mando.”

“Oh?”

“He can’t-…”

“Oh, I know. Let me take it.”, Omera takes the tray before she even finishes. 

You’re left a little shocked. She spent all day with him and was seemingly trying to keep you away from him. It came off as very rude, but maybe she was just trying to help and be nice.

A knocking echos through Din’s lodge. A smile is hidden by his helmet, he assumes it’s you.

“Come in.”

When Omera enters, his smile falls. Why was she here?

“Omera.”

“I brought dinner, I just thought you wouldn’t want to go hungry.”, she sets it down on the nearing table.

“Thank you.”, Din gives her a nod, excusing her from the hut.

Her act was kind but he wished it was you. You were always so adamant that he take proper care of himself. Had you forgotten about him?

Dinner went smoothly, Bean ate more than you anticipated and burped more than you could count. Now a few fires were set around the village and people surrounded them catching up with one another and what they'd gotten done today. 

You, Bean, Din, Omera, Winta, Viola, Gia (Viola’s girlfriend) and two other men sat around a fire. You and Omera sat on either side of Din. You hadn’t been able to see him all day and you weren’t going to wait for total privacy before talking to him. 

“Where in the force were you all day?”

“Catching up with villagers mostly. I saw you were hard at work with Viola.”

Gia speaks up, “Watching them now, were you? Well, Viola’s taken so keep your visor to yourself.”

The circle lets out a few giggles and chortles. Viola blushes and leans into Gia, you smile at their cuteness.

“Mom, I’m tired. Can we go to bed?”, asks WInta. 

“Of course, say goodnight to everyone.”

Winta lets out a yawn before saying goodnight to the crowd. Winta then approaches you and see’s Bean softly snoring in your arms. You know she wants to give him a proper ‘goodnight’.

“Would you like to say goodnight to him?”

Winta nods.

“Here.”, you say while extending the bundle towards her. 

Winta does exactly as you’d expected. Gives him a soft peck of the forehead before whispering a quiet ‘goodnight’ and petting a big ear of his.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he sleeps real good so he has loads of energy tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

“On my life.”

Winta smiles at this before you send her away with a ‘goodnight’.

It wasn’t long before everyone else from the village had left for bed. Leaving you and Din alone, besides the sleeping bundle in your arms. Din is the first to break the comfortable silence. 

“You work well here. I didn’t know you were so well versed in these trades.”

“You mean cooking?”, you laugh.

“Well, that too. But, you helped out everywhere today, sewing, harvesting and looking after the children.”

“Oh. I guess you can thank my mother for that.”

Din stiffens a little, you don’t notice it. This is the first time you’ve ever mentioned your family or life before bounty hunting. It feels extremely intimate. He looks away from the fire and looks to you, you keep your eyes trained on the fire. You know if you look at him you’ll get emotional.

“I guess I never really told you about my parents.”

“You don’t have-…”

“I know but I’d like to. If that’s okay with you.”

“Absolutely, I’ll always listen.”

“I honestly don’t even remember the name of my home planet, which sounds sad. It was just never important, we lived a life very similar to these people here. We didn’t even know about the dangers outside our planet. My mother was, is everything I want to be. Selfless, caring, fearless and just perfect. She always taught me to help out wherever and whenever I could. I followed her like a lost puppy and copied her.”

You take a deep breath.

“My dad. He was distant. Sometimes he loved me, other times I was just a nuisance. He was an angry man, nothing was ever good enough for him. I should clarify that he never laid a hand on me but, he didn’t need to.”

You let out an awkward scoff.

“They were polar opposites. I have no idea how they ever got married. They fought all the time and I remember wishing they’d separate so that I wouldn’t have to hear and see it anymore.”

You pause, knowing the next part is going to be hard. Din moves closer and puts an arm around you while carefully ensuring that he doesn’t wake Bean. 

“My mother was a nurse. She died of an unknown disease. No one was able to save her. I think it’s so unfair that she spent her life helping people and when she needed the help no one could. I was only 15”

Tears are slowly running down your face and with your arms full there’s no way to hide or wipe them away. The fire makes the streaks shine against your skin. You turn your head towards Din and stare at his lap, still unable to look at him. 

“I kept doing everything my mother taught me and kept my dad at an arm’s distance. Then, one day, when I was 16. Ships came down, loads of them. Most of us were so unfamiliar with them that we didn’t even know the danger they brought with them. They killed nearly everyone. A small group of us survived by hiding. Some of the villagers weren’t born on our planet and were secretly prepared for the worst. So, we hid with them and escaped with them. They got us to start new lives on different planets. I did what I did best and learned new skills and made myself useful wherever possible, somewhere along the way that turned into bounty hunting.”

You’re still looking at Din’s lap. He lifts your chin with his gloved finger. Forcing you to look at him with your tear-stained face.

“I am so sorry for your loss.”

You rest your head on his shoulder.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it’s not easy.”

You let a sad smile crawl across your face to let him know you heard and acknowledged his appreciation. 

“Enough about me. What about you and Omera?”

“What?’

You look up at him, “Oh come on. I might not be the smartest but I’m not stupid. And neither is the entire village. You two are the talk of the town.”

“It’s not like that. I trust her and am thankful for her.”

You stay silent, urging him to elaborate.

“I nearly left the kid here last time, I’d seen her with the other children and thought she’d be a good mother to him.”

“You nearly left this cutie?!?”, you ask incredulously.

“This was before he became an official part of my clan. I was scared of the future he’d have or wouldn’t have with me.”

“Your clan of two.”

“Three.”

“Three?”

“Yes. If you don’t think I consider you a part of my clan or that the child doesn’t see you as family you’d be mistaken.”

“Din. I wasn’t in your life for years.”

You’re careful with your words because while he wasn’t in your life physically, you thought about him every day. You kept him in your life but didn’t expect the same from him. 

“Let’s put him in his cradle and I’ll show you something.”, Din says while singling to Bean and geting up.

“You’re not going to murder me, are you?”

“No. We’re still way too close to the village, they’d hear it. And they’d notice that you’d gone missing.”

Din took you onto the overgrown path again, in the dark. He took you back to the crest and you were confused.

“If you show me some dodgy wiring or broken panel, I’m going to be angry.”

Your sarcasm was at an all-time high because it masked the pain and vulnerability you had just shared with Din.

You stand behind Din while he leans into his cot and opens the back drawer you had previously been curious about. He pulls out what appears to be a handful of fabric. When he turns back to you he begins to pull and show you them individually before handing them to you. The stripes of fabric, some saturated in blood, feel heavy in your hand. 

“My body ties.”

The stripes of fabric were scrap material you tied to your arm or thigh while hunting. They were incase someone was injured and you needed to make a tourniquet. Din was always on your case about leaving them around the ship. Now, you realize he’s kept them all.

“If you think I didn’t wonder about you every day. You’d, once again, be mistaken. I wanted to keep you in my life as best I could. The bottom left crate, there.”

Din points over your shoulder, you turn to see the crate he’s referring to.

“Is filled with all your stuff. Clothes, weapons and the random objects you decorated this place with.”

You’re crying when you look back at Din. It’s the kindest thing you’d ever seen. And consequently, you open your big mouth before you stop it.

“I love you.”

“I know.”, he responds which makes you laugh with a sniffle, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum”

“I know what that mean in Mando’a.”

Din lets out a small chuckle, “I know, cyar’ika"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN; This has nothing to do with season 2. So I know this is supposed to be x Reader (and I’ll keep it as such) but, I know I’ve totally created an entire character with their own characteristics and dynamics. So I apologize if you read this and don’t relate or fit the character I accidentally created. Also I didn't mean to make Omera seem so rude, I tried to fix that! Anyways, I'm making this the last part. :)

“I might not be able to physically see your face but I can tell you’ve got the biggest shit eating grin.”

“Wrong. It’s more of a loving smirk.”

You can’t help but break into a big smile. 

“If it weren’t for your helmet, I’d kiss you.”

You tug on the edge of his helmet and rest your forehead on his cool metal-clad one. Closing your eyes and enjoying the intimacy. 

“We should return to the village and get some sleep.”

“Only if you’ll join me.”

“Woah. You’re pretty serious about me huh, tin-can?”

“Dead serious.”

Din’s cot was larger than yours, comfier too but maybe that was just because of his presence. With the door and window closed, it was pitch dark in the lodge and if you weren’t already settled in bed yours have tripped on everything on the way to the cot. 

“Do you have to keep the helmet on if I’m here?”

“That depends, how many fingers am I holding up?”

“Din. I can’t see. The only reason I know where you are is because you’re talking to me.”

“How many fingers?”

“Umm… 4?”

“Trick question. I didn’t have any up. But, that means that you can’t see and so-…”, there’s some movement before his unmodulated voice finished his statement, “I can take my helmet off.”

Your heart pounds a little harder and your throat closes up at the sound of his natural voice. His voice feels like velvet running through your ears; it’s the right amount of honey and hoarse. 

“Say that again.”

“Say what?”

“Anything, I just want to hear your voice.”

The cot shifts and Din pulls you against him so the two of your chests are pressed together. You instinctively tangle your legs together with his and hug him around his neck. You didn’t have to hold back anymore, you pull him in close and not worry that he was going to push you away. Din hums in a thinking manner and it runs through your arms and to your body. You play with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

You want to explore his face and hair with the soft touch of your hands but are unsure if that is “seeing” too much. Din, knowing you as well as he does, picks up on your thoughts.

“I smell smoke. What are you thinking about, cyar’ika?”

“You.”, you say shyly.

Again, Din knows your holding back. He takes his hands from your waist and brings his hands to overtop yours. He drags your enclosed hand around his neck and stops on the sides of his face. 

“You’re allowed to touch me you know?”

“I didn’t want to push my luck. What if I see too much with my hands?”

“I don’t think you will.”

Now, with his permission, you let your fingers caress his skin. Stubble lines his jaw and cheeks, it’s unruly and patchy. You slowly explore the entirety of his face, trying to visualize the man you love. Smiling and giggling to yourself at how ridiculous it must feel to Din. When you finish you return your hands to the sides of his face and stroke his cheeks with your thumbs.

“So? What do you think?”   
“I think you’re beautiful Din Djarin.”

He kisses you and runs your hands through his hair. The two of you spend the night in each other's arms and unable to keep your hands to yourselves. The two of you wanted to make up for the lost time and suppressed touches. 

Morning comes and the child is still asleep. There’s movement outside the hut, indicating that families are making their way out for breakfast. There’s a knock on the hut’s door and you feel Din shift in your arms, suddenly alert. You get up and let Din quickly throw on his armour. While the act itself is innocent, it felt scandalous to be caught with a Mandalorian without his armour.

“One minute please!”, you yell for those outside.

Din is soon covered and opens the window, allowing light to flood the hut. The new light wakes the child and Din makes his way to the door. You’re picking up the child the readying him for another eventful day when Omera’s voice catches your attention. 

“I brought breakfast. I didn’t know the two of you were lodging together.”

You -almost- feel bad for her. An awkward air fills their silence. You walk up next to Din with the child in your arms. 

“I should go and fill this little one's belly if he’s to have as much fun as he did yesterday.”

You leave the two of them, not wanting to deal with whatever that was. You find Viola in the common area and see that she’s saved you a seat. The moment Viola notices you, she nudges Gia and wiggles her eyebrows. Once you sit down the two of them have the biggest, most mischievous grins you’ve ever seen. 

“What is it you two?”

“Oh, nothing. But, Gia and I bet that you and your Mandalorian would be late to breakfast today.”   
You blush at the notion. Even though it’s wrong. 

“Nothing like that happened, we just shared a cot.”

“Right. So the two of you are still platonic.”

You smile to yourself and ignore them. Deciding that feeding Bean was more important and interesting.

“That’s what we thought.”   
  


Word spreads fast in a small, dense village. It felt like everyone knew that you and Din had progressed your relationship and that the two of you were lodging together. Neither of you seemed to mind though, it saved you from having to explain it to anyone. You’d been on Sorgan for about a week before deciding to leave. Right now, no place was safe for too long. The villagers continued with their hospitality even when you were in the midst of leaving. Packing the crest with your belongings. You offered them their clothing back but they kindly asked you to keep it. Well, Viola was very adamant that you take them.

“You came here with nothing and your visit has brought so much joy and aid to this small community. You keeping some spare linen won’t kill us. Plus then maybe you’ll remember us.”

A sad smile crawls across your face, while you’d only know Viola a few days, she’d become an easy and natural friend and you were sad to leave her. 

“I’ll never forget this place or you and Gia. You’ve been more than kind and I owe you.”

You glance over to see Din saying goodbye to Omera. You couldn’t help but have jealousy surge through you. Just as Din finished say his goodbyes and loading the crest you decided to have a sidebar with Omera.

“ I just wanted to thank you and your village for your hospitality. I hope I didn’t step on your toes too much.”

“It was a pleasure to have you. I must say, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you and the Mandalorian were-...”

You can tell she’s struggling to find the words, “honestly, neither did I.”

“ So, we’re all good?”

“Absolutely. Tell Winta I’ll miss her. You’ve done an amazing job raising that young one.”

Omera blushes and quietly thank you before you make your way onto the crest.

The two of you are buckled in the cockpit with Bean sitting in your lap. 

“Where to, cyar’ika?”

“Anywhere so long as it’s with the two of you.”

“You got it.”

“Jump into hyperspace ASAP. I’m going to redecorate this place with my nicknacks.”

You can’t see it but Din has the biggest smile on his face, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
